A new method of preparation of the glycogen phosphorylases a and b from liver has been developed and is being utilized to study the regulation of the enzyme synthesis and breakdown and to characterize the structural and functional differences between the isoenzyme of skeletal muscle. Parallel work is being carried out on phosphorylase-b-kinase and its separated subunits.